


Jughead makes elevator rides interesting

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Elevators, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Lace Panties, bettys a tease, horny jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: The title says it all





	Jughead makes elevator rides interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. I accidentally posted two of the same part last time... I swear I do know how to internet!

Jughead wandered down the corridors of the hotel he was meant to be collecting Betty from. She and her family were staying there while a plumber dealt with a burst pipe. He hadn't seen her in 11 days, (yes, he was counting.) as Alice had hardly allowed her out of the room. Jughead's comforter had taken the brunt of this. He stepped into the elevator, the typical muzak filling his ears. He got out at the fifteenth floor, and located Betty's room. She came to the door when he knocked, a grin on her face. She had dark circles under her eyes, making it clear how badly she'd been sleeping.   
"Hey, baby girl. You doing ok?" He asked, tentatively, sliding a hand round her waist.   
"I'm alright. Glad to see you." She said, placing the flats of her hands up against her chest.   
He leant into her, kissing from her lips, down to the generous amount of skin on display thanks to a low cut blouse.   
"Juggy... My sister's in the shower." She said, swallowing a moan.   
He didn't halt his actions, only furthered them, his hands moving to down to the curve of her ass, covered by a baby blue pencil skirt.   
"She'll be out in like, five minutes." She attempted again, a futile effort, as her own body was betraying her.   
"It's been nearly two weeks, five minutes is plenty of time."   
He began to undo the buttons of her blouse, his cold hands making her nipples go hard.   
"Jughead, seriously." She giggled, trying to still the horny teenager.   
His eyes were dark with lust, his breathing uneven.   
"Come on, lets go. We can go to your place." She said, taking his hand, and leading him out of the door.   
The elevator doors opened, revealing a great number of people. Jughead and Betty moved to the back, their bodies pressed right up against each other. This wasn't helping the hard up boy, Betty's ass pushed right up against his groin. He doubted whether anyone noticed then tent in his jeans, as they seemed so wrapped up in what they were doing. Just then, an idea creeped into jughead's head. He placed a hand just above the back of Betty's knee. She gasped, but quickly bit down on her lip to stifle it. His hand slid further up her milky legs, disappearing under her skirt. She let out an almost inaudible moan, only loud enough for him to hear. He could feel how hot she was between her legs. The feeling made him groan quietly, his eyes closing.   
"Take them off." He whispered huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.   
"What?"   
"Don't play dumb with me, baby girl. Your panties. Take 'em off." He repeated, his words as well as his tongue licking at her ear.   
She blushed deeply, her heart catching in her throat.   
"Yes, daddy."   
She bent over, pressing her ass into him even more. He watched as she pulled a pair of lacy, pink, thongs down her long, sexy legs, and pulling them over her shoes. She hid them behind her back, carefully passing them to jughead. He groaned again, slipping the garment into his pocket.   
"Good girl."   
The elevator arrived at the ground floor, and the two exited with such haste, they almost tripped over one another.   
Now, they had to endure the bike ride back to jughead's.


End file.
